


Au Naturale

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consort Dean Winchester, Dean Is Having A Hard Time Adjusting To Life In Hell, Family, Happy Ending, King Of Hell Sam Winchester, M/M, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean is due to give birth to triplets any time, but he’s resisting letting Rowena, Cas or Sam help shorten the labour or even make him more comfortable.They won’t understand why, but Dean has his reasons.
Relationships: Castiel & Rowena MacLeod & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Au Naturale

When Cas nears the throne room, it’s to find four or five demons clustered outside the doors, arguing with each other.

Cas already feels like tearing his hair out, even it would immediately just grow back; he’s spent a morning trying to persuade Dean that he does NOT have to do things the hard way, but it’s _Dean_ so Cas has also spent the morning wasting his breath.

“What now,” he mutters to himself, in Enochian, and advances on the group gathered ahead of him.

When they see him, there’s a mass sigh of relief which isn’t normally the reception he gets from hell’s foot soldiers. Not that they give him any trouble, not since Sam yanked a few tails off and fed their owners to the Beast corralled in the lowest level, but it’s still a little unsettling.

One of them has a message from Heaven, a gilt scroll with an opalescent pearl sealing it closed, and the nearest demon is holding it like it might be an unexplored bomb.

“I don’t want to take it in,” he says. “None of us do.”

Cas can guess why. He takes the scroll, hopes Naomi isn’t looking for trouble, and dismisses the demon

Then, girding himself, he opens the throne room doors and goes in.

Sam’s sitting on his throne, scowling at the wall. One of the hell hounds has its head in his lap, and he’s stroking it distractedly.

“Take it he’s not changed his mind,” he says, even though he hasn’t turned around to see who’s come in.

But being the king of Hell has it’s own rewards, and Cas holds out the scroll to him.

“He’s determined to do this without the aid of Grace, magic or demonic mojo.”

Sam sits forward, frustrated, and the hound whines before padding away.

“If we were on Earth, would he just climb in the bathtub and do it there? Or would he stop being such an ass and let us take him to the E.R?”

Cas shrugs. He doubts Dean would be so stubborn if their location was different (and if his triplets were not the offspring of the new occupant of Hell’s throne) but it isn’t, and they can only deal with what is not what might be under alternative circumstances.

“What he would do doesn’t matter. What he is doing does. Why don’t you go and sit with him?”

Sam settles back in the throne with a huff. “I kind of want to throttle him.”

Cas grins. He’s no stranger to that emotion around Dean, either. “Just don’t get too close. He tried to bite me when he thought I was going to use my Grace to ease his discomfort and push things along.”

Sam glares, but it’s not at their angel. “Maybe I’ll take a muzzle.”

He glances at the scroll and then sets it aside. Naomi has been plaguing them with thinly veiled demands for weeks since Sam took over.

One of them was for Cas to return ‘home’ and Sam sent back a terse reply that Cas _was_ home, and if anybody in Heaven even tried to put a finger on him, he’d send back their wings.

It’s been one thing after another since then, and Cas is sure she’s simply trying to wear them down by being as annoying as she can. 

Probably in the hope that Sam will start agreeing to things to shut her up.

She doesn’t know his friend, clearly.

He watches Sam leave, and the hellhound comes over to him in the hope of continued attention. Cas takes his place on one of the lesser thrones, and grimaces when the hound forces its way on to his lap as if it were the size of a poodle and not a small lion.

Still, he can’t help but grin when it chuffs happily at him as he scratches behind its ears.

++

Rowena is sitting in a plump chair when Sam reaches their rooms. She’s reading a magazine, and looks up to greet him with a smirk.

“I see he still has his stubborn streak.”

Sam almost growls. He’s starting to think Dean’s doing this to piss him off. “He’s not willing to negotiate? At all?”

She tucks the magazine down the side of the chair and stands up, pushing a wisp of hair back behind her ear.

“Oh, Samuel. I’d repeat his exact expression if I wasn’t a lady. Suffice to say, he’s made it clear no assistance is wanted. Even if, between you and me, it is certainly required.”

She walks away, and Sam feels his shoulders slump.

Dean has to do everything the hard way.

He pushes open the doors and goes in.

++

The way Dean sees it, is that he might be giving birth in Hell, but he is going to make sure these kids are born the human way. 

That means no Grace, no magic, and no demonic midwife. He knows his family means well, and they want to make this as easy for him as they can, but he has it.

Between Heaven and Hell and all the monsters inbetween, Dean thinks it’s a miracle (something he doesn’t believe in since he found out Chuck was a grade A asshole) that he’s still human and he wants to make sure his kids are too.

Okay, he and Sam aren’t completely unaffected by their new roles down in the pit, Sam’s powers aside, but Cas and Rowena have both assured them they are essentially still what they were above ground.

In time, it’ll change; Cas will, too, though likely not Rowena. But for now Dean’s determined he will give birth to three normal human kids and after that, they’ll just deal with whatever comes.

He’s on his hands and knees, carefully rocking his hips to ease the pain and stiffness from the position, and manages to look back over his shoulder at Sam.

“Oh. Managed to break away from the court?”

He looks away before Sam can either roll his eyes or fix Dean with that puppy dog stare.

“I didn’t feel like sitting here and watching you put yourself through unnecessary agony.”

“It’s not...fuck...agony.”

“No. Clearly.”

The bed dips as Sam sits next to him. “Why won’t you let us help?”

Dean wishes he could explain it. It sounds perfectly fine in his head, but if it he tries to put it into words, one or all of them will start picking at it, and he knows they’ll take him round.

Their lives have done a drastic switch in direction, and it’s okay, it is, because they’re safer down here than up there, and they’re together, but he had planned…

He’d planned for a delivery in the bunker, with his family there, just a guy pushing his three babies out in to the world, no drama, and instead here he is.

He wants to hang on to as much of what he had as he can, and the pain’s worth it.

Dean manages to tell Sam that, anyway.

“For nearly fifty hours? Dean, you’re exhausted, and I hurt just looking at you. Please. Please, Dean.”

He is exhausted, and he doesn’t have the strength to argue with his brother, so he wishes Sam had just stayed in the throne room if he was going to just come down here and make it harder still.

But then the pain spikes, and there’s a pressure like a bowling ball is pushing against his hole from the inside.

“Sam,” he pants, and somehow Sam knows and he hurriedly climbs onto the bed to kneel between Dean.

Kind of a similar position to what got him into this in the first place, but his teeth are grit so he can’t share the joke.

“Crowning,” Sam says, like he might have missed that, and then two strong, sore shoves and the sound of a hand smacking flesh, and Hell’s greeted to the disgruntled squealing of the next heir to its throne.

“Little boy,” Sam says, and his voice drips with the pride. “Dean, we have a little boy.”

Dean groans as he bears down again, feeling like he’s going to pop. “Get ready,” he pants. “Sam.”

“I’m here, Dean. I’ve got you. I’ve got all of you.”

++

They ended up with two boys and one girl, and even the sternest of the demons pops by to goo-goo gaa-gaa at them.

The nursery fills up with so many stuffed toys, Dean thinks they’ll need another room, and one demon even brings by three hellhound pups to bond with the babies.

Dean’s a little wary over that, but Sam’s quick to reassure. Hellhounds are their friends, down here, and this way each of their kids will have a loyal guardian in additional to their parents and their aunt and uncle.

Over time, the changes Dean fears do come but by then they aren’t so scary. It’s how they are now, the Royal family of hell, and as long as he has his family, there’s not another thing that matters.


End file.
